


all i want for christmas is you

by bellamyslady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, it's actually canon, probably not even canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyslady/pseuds/bellamyslady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>allison wants scott and a dragon for christmas.</p><p>pure simple fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> written for [wolfedhale](http://wolfedhale.tumblr.com/) for the [](http://twsecretsantas.tumblr.com/>teen%20wolf%20secret%20santa</a>%20%0A%0Areally,%20it's%20just%20pure%20extreme%20fluff.)

If she were asked to name her favourite feeling in the world, it would be Scott’s arm around her as she cuddled against him while curled up under sheets that smelled exactly like him. Yes, it was extremely specific but that’s what Allison loved most in the world. It made her feel safe to fall asleep with his arm around her and wake up with his nose buried in her hair. And, it made her feel a little more reassured that he was safe and not out doing wolf things.

So, when she woke up in the wee hours of the morning with him not beside her, a week before Christmas, Allison freaked out, only to find him sitting at his desk. She checked the clock on the bedside table. “What are you doing at five in the morning?” she asked, rubbing her eyes.

Scott didn’t respond, absorbed by whatever was on his screen. Clicking her tongue impatiently, she tossed the covers off and stalked over to where he sat. He was perusing a website of lingerie and seemed to be deep in thought, scribbling furiously away on a notepad. Allison didn’t want to pry so she didn’t try and see what he was writing but she was curious as to why he was looking at underwear. She cleared her throat. “Is this some way to tell me I wear ugly underwear?” she asked with a hand on her hip.

Scott spun around sharply and when he saw her standing there, an exaggerated scowl on her face, he looked embarrassed. He bit his bottom lip and tried to look cute and sheepish at the same time. “It doesn’t matter what you wear underneath your clothes, babe,” he said, reaching for her hand. She held it out to him and he tugged her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. Allison ran her hands through his hair lightly, tugging his head back.

“Cheeky.”

“You love me.”

“For now.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It depends on what your reason is for looking at lingerie. The girls?” Allison asked teasingly. She struck a pose but ended up yawning. “Am I not sexy enough for you?”

“You are too sexy for me,” Scott said, grinning widely.

“Then come back to bed and let me overwhelm you with my sexiness.” She leaned down and kissed him, running her hands over his bare skin, fingers lightly tracing the muscles she knew by heart. It was early in the morning and the sun was barely awake but she already wanted him back in her arms. She blamed her raging hormones although she knew she was just being greedy.

“Actually, I was looking for a Christmas present. I don’t know what you want.”

She was already in bed, cuddled under the sheets and missing Scott’s supernatural body heat. She didn’t know what she wanted for Christmas, much less what she wanted for lunch. She just knew what she wanted at the moment. “I want you, god damn it,” she said, glaring at him as if to say, _if you don’t come and cuddle at this moment, you will be in a lot of pain_.

Scott smiled slightly and then sighed dramatically. “You are so needy.”

“We haven’t known each other long enough. Of course I am. Try being with me for over a year. I’d probably want to see you only on weekends,” Allison teased, moving aside when Scott got up and sat down on the edge of the bed. He lifted the covers and slid in, tucking the sheet under him.

Immediately, Allison snuggled into his side. “I love how warm you are.”

“My only worth is as a human hot water bottle,” Scott chuckled, shifting so she was tucked more comfortably into his side.

“And for shovelling snow,” Allison mumbled, already falling asleep once again.

Scott smiled and brushed the hair off her forehead and cheeks, his hand settling lightly on her shoulder. “Is there anything else you want from your hot water bottle?”

“A dragon.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a weredragon.”

“You’ll think of something. Now shh,” Allison said, sleepily trying to clamp a hand over Scott’s mouth.

**CHRISTMAS MORNING**

Allison woke up a week later, once again without Scott next to her in bed. This time, he was nowhere to be found in the room and it was Christmas morning. Damn it. She wanted some Christmas cuddles before they headed downstairs to unwrap their presents. Every day, she had eyed the bottom of the tree to see what Scott had gotten her. Her present to Scott—a wolf plush toy with a scarf she had knitted herself—sat lonely under the tree.

“Scott! Scott!” she called, grabbing her sweater draped haphazardly over the foot of the bed and stuck her head out the door. She listened quietly but there was no answering call or even a single noise in the house. In fact, it sounded like she was completely alone on Christmas morning.

Allison frowned and went in search of her cellphone, dialling Scott’s number once she found it. His phone rang from the bedside table and Allison wanted to get angry but it was Christmas and she’d be damned before she ruined Christmas for herself. If Scott wasn’t going to spend Christmas with her, she was going to go out and spend it with herself, gorging on pancakes and bacon and some Christmassy fare. And she wasn’t going to share a single bit with Scott. In fact, she was going to pretend he didn’t exist.

She threw on her clothes and left Scott’s room, pretty upset that Scott didn’t return in the twenty minutes it took for her to get dressed. She purposely took longer than usual just in case he went out for a breakfast run and didn’t leave a note. She cussed him under her breath as she clomped down the stairs, her hands tucked into her coat and she looked under the tree once more, debating if she should take back the gift she gave him or not.

“Hi,” Scott said from beneath the tree, a large bow wrapped around his neck and a stuffed dragon toy in his lap. “Took you long enough to come downstairs.”

Allison just smiled and rushed to him, throwing her arms around his neck. “You’re such a dork.”

“I’m your dork.”


End file.
